Let Me In Your Mind
by Kakabel
Summary: Jasper has something to tell Edward, but how will he react? 'With my eyes still closed, I whispered. “I can’t feel your emotions. Y-you have to let me in your mind. You have to let me know what you’re thinking.”' SLASH. Very sweet. XP


A/N: I wanted to try my hand at this particular fandom. I've always been an Ed/Jas fan, but never actually dedicated myself to writing something about them. It's not much, I'm only experimenting. If you don't like this pairing, you know where the 'Back' button is. :)

Disclaimer: Abusadora-dora, abusadora-dora, I own nothing. -sigh-

* * *

"Alice!" I called my sister. I needed her advice…desperately.

"Yes Jasper?" Her head popped in the room, golden eyes alight with curiosity and amusement.

"I'm…nervous." I fumbled with my hands.

"Oh, so you're finally gonna tell him after all. It's about damn time. I don't know how you've managed to keep this out of your thoughts for so long. I would have cracked and flung myself at him already." She stated matter-of-factly.

I sighed. "Practice. Tons of practice." I stated sadly.

Alice was the only one in the family who knew I was gay. I had known her the longest, and trusted her with my secrets. We were very close, and sought approval from each other for almost everything, even mates. She had a handsome one named Max Padilla. He was very sweet, but I didn't let my mind wander over him too much because Edward could very well read my thoughts and Alice wouldn't appreciate me fantasizing about Max's muscles.

Anyway, over the last few decades I had developed an infatuation with Edward, but he had never shown any interest in anybody. Especially not me, a man and his 'brother'. I couldn't just go up to him and say "Edward, I'm in love with you" and expect him to be okay with it. I was bidding my time, trying to think of a perfect moment to tell him. Alice forever bugged me about it, saying I had always missed out on perfect opportunities.

"Come on Jazz, we all leave in half an hour. We'll be gone for three hours minimum. You have a lot of time to prepare. Calm down." She grinned.

"No, I have half an hour to prepare. Then we get to be alone for at least three hours. Why isn't he going on this hunting trip anyway?" I asked curiously.

"He said he's not thirsty." Alice said with a shrug. She winked and danced out of my room. She was feeling especially happy today. Maybe she saw an outcome of what would happen?

I walked around my room, trying to ignore the commotion going on downstairs. I was nervous. I didn't know what to tell him. What if he rejected me? I wouldn't be able to cope with that.

Half an hour quickly passed and everybody left. That is, everybody except Edward. He was downstairs watching television off in his own little world while I was in my room pacing like a caged animal.

"Jasper, are you okay? Your thoughts are a mess." Edward called up. His voice sent shivers running up and down my body.

"Yeah Edward. I'm fine. I need to talk to you, but later. Let me calm down for a minute." I called back.

"Oh. You sure Jazz?" He was concerned.

"Yes Edward. I'll be down in a little while," I said with a sigh. Now he was expecting me to go downstairs and talk to him. I sat down to contemplate something to tell him, while thinking of the 'Barney' theme song to keep him away from my mind. After a while I could feel his concern growing and growing while I still had nothing to say.

With a sigh I trudged out of my room and down the stairs, ready to just wing it. When I reached the last stair, Edward was there looking very flustered.

"Edward, it's fine. Stop assuming the worst. Too much anxiety," I said in an exhausted tone.

He calmed down a little.

"What do you need to tell me?" He was curious.

I took an unnecessary breath. Was I ready for this jump? For him to know the truth? Oh well. I closed my eyes and dove in.

"Edward….I'm…gay."

I could feel shock radiate off him. I was ready for disgust or even hate to follow, but neither came. Acceptance did instead. I slowly opened my eyes and faced him.

"Y-you're…okay with it?" I asked tentatively.

He look down and fumbled with his shirt. Nervousness seeped into his being. He looked up timidly and bit his lower lip. That simple action nearly sent me over the edge. He looked uncertain…Why?

"Of course I'm okay with it Jasper. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alright," I felt stronger. Strong enough to tell him how I felt. "But that's not all."

He gulped. "There's more?"

I nodded slowly. An idea popped into my mind and I thought about going through with it. Just then my phone rang, and I fished it out of my pocket. It was a text message from Alice.

**Do it ; )**

Edward looked at me, puzzled. I winked and grabbed his shoulders. Giving him more than enough time to pull away I slowly leaned in, pressing my lips softly to his.

My body erupted in flames, and it was better than any forbidden fantasy. My eyes drifted closed and I savored the moment, aware that this might never happen again. Edward stood motionless and void of any emotions. I pulled away reluctantly, but kept a hold of his shoulders.

With my eyes still closed, I whispered. "I can't feel your emotions. Y-you have to let me in your mind. You have to let me know what you're thinking."

I opened my eyes and met his gaze. His blank eyes started shining with hope, and his being started filling up with pure love. He smiled slowly and winked.

"I was thinking why didn't you do this sooner." And his lips met mine again.

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: I'm curious to hear your opinion. Reviews are always a fun insight into someone's mind. :)


End file.
